


钟

by Triglav



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triglav/pseuds/Triglav
Summary: A conversation at No.12, Grimmauld Place.





	钟

他看见莱姆斯在修那座坏了好多年的老爷钟。钟的内部机械结构大半朽坏，莱姆斯耐心地一枚一枚给齿轮除锈抛光，然后念出许多句他闻所未闻的修理魔咒，拆分开的精巧装置在莱姆斯手中严丝合缝地运作起来。  
「……我都不知道你还会修这个。」他说道，有点惊讶。  
「十多年前在翻倒巷接过一点修理的零工。」莱姆斯轻描淡写地说。显然，这位英伦三岛上最温和的狼人并不想就此多谈几句，很快便转移了话题：「你不去喂巴克比克？」  
「刚才喂过了。」  
他知道这种毫无营养的对话继续下去也没有意义，因此不再开口，只是安静地看着友人修理那座老爷钟的一丝不苟的动作。韦斯莱家的孩子们、哈利和赫敏在他们身后聊着天、收拾衣橱里的狐媚子和旧袍子。哈利即使心事重重，在弗雷德或乔治跟他提到逃课糖的新创意时，也还是会兴致勃勃地参与讨论。这更加令他察觉到自己的苍老。  
他和莱姆斯都还只有三十五岁，但他有时候会觉得他们都在这世界上活了太久太久。他整日枯坐格里莫广场十二号而不见天日，莱姆斯流离于狼人群落，难得归来伦敦替他修一座老爷钟、陪他吃一顿饭。他的朋友们，除了莱姆斯以外，都已经离开了，或者跟他不再是朋友，他甚至有些想念那个连骨子里都渗着斯莱特林的绿色的弟弟。肖像中的母亲用他平生所见最恶毒的言语辱骂他的「肮脏的狼崽子」朋友，莱姆斯付之一笑。他早习惯了这种生活，却还是有些难过。  
钟修好了，小伙子们围过来，纷纷要问莱姆斯讨教一手，莫莉赶他们去楼下给书房里的书除虫。莱姆斯看着那座钟，他也跟着看，钟只剩下一根指针，上面写着「西里斯」，指针指向的刻度是「这里」。  
这甚至有些讽刺了，他（很高兴地）被剔除出家谱，在十六岁那年（很愉快地）离家出走，墙壁上金绣线的家族树里，他的位置被烫出虫蛀般的小洞。可是到头来，他的名字还是留在这座宅邸中，老爷钟上只剩下最后一个布莱克——他一直想抛弃自己的姓氏，但他从未见过没有姓氏的巫师。  
「莱姆斯，」他说，仍看着那座钟，「你什么时候走？」  
「等哈利的庭审结束，要离开一周左右。」他的友人答道，显得有点意外。  
「……我房间里还有一台麻瓜的唱片机，音准离谱得厉害，」他慢慢地说，「不敢让亚瑟对它动手。你走之前，能不能……」  
莱姆斯会意地点头，说：「我现在就去……不瞒你说，我肖想它二十年啦。」  
狼人离开了，他留在房间里，凝视着那座金碧辉煌的钟，和钟面上唯一一根孤独的指针。  
过了一分钟，或者一小时，或者夜晚逝去了而他毫无知觉，他缓缓举起魔杖。那根曾经是雷古勒斯的备用品的柏木魔杖，独角兽尾毛杖芯，只有十一英寸半长，却仿佛有千钧的重量。  
……时隔多年，那座钟上终于出现了第二根指针。  
属于莱姆斯的指针。  
莱姆斯现在和他都在「这里」，不久之后，莱姆斯的指针即将指向「生命危险」，但是莱姆斯一定会回到格里莫广场十二号。他和莱姆斯曾经互相猜忌，他在阿兹卡班煎熬了十二年，十二年间莱姆斯一直误解他，并因此而痛苦。直到一年以前，他们才真正信任彼此。  
他不愿意再失去这位最重要的朋友——他不愿意再失去任何一个人，不过莱姆斯是其中最特别的一个。他最后看了一眼那座钟，代表他的指针比代表莱姆斯的长一点儿，以一种保护者的姿态，覆盖在莱姆斯的指针上面。  
待到他能够搬离格里莫广场十二号、重新自由地走在阳光下的那一天——他会带走这座钟，也会请莱姆斯跟他一起走。毕竟钟上了年纪，还会再坏，而坏掉的钟，总需要有人修。

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2017年8月17日。


End file.
